Romance of a Family
by bertiebert
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew find that they may start a family sooner than they'd expected. M-preg with warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_A warning NOW. This is an m-preg fanfiction. If that bothers you at all whatsoever, don't read it. I won't allow angry reviews telling me how much you hate the story just because of it's content. This is a warning RIGHT NOW so you'll know to turn back if you dislike m-preg._**

****_**I am rating this M for the fact that there are curse words, male pregnancy, and there might be sex later on. Translations for any words not in English are at the bottom of the page.**_

**_Now, for those who are still with me, I hope you enjoy seeing Gil and Mattie begin their journey as parents to be!_**

**_This is a fill for the Hetalia Kink Meme request: _**PruCan mpreg and vengeful America. _**It's less vengeful!America and more SlightlyPissed!America. **_

**_Review to tell me your thoughts. (I apologize for the crazy long Author's Note. I'm done now, I promise.)_**

* * *

><p><strong>February 9 – 3 Weeks<strong>

One pale, long-fingered hand splayed across Matthew's stomach before sliding to his hip and drawing the Canadian closer. Matthew smiled, curling up against his lover's chest. The hand slipped underneath Matthew's T-shirt, stroking over the soft skin. Leaning his head back, Matthew looked up at Gilbert but then closed his eyes as the albino kissed his forehead. No words were exchanged, nor were they needed. So Matthew and Gilbert relaxed in each other's presence, nuzzled against one another and breathing softly in time.

"Are you feeling better?" Gilbert asked softly, letting his short fingernails scratch Matthew's lower back.

"Mm." Matthew nodded, drowsy and content.

Gilbert let Matthew sleep, just watching the Canadian in peaceful silence. He eventually wormed his way out of Matthew's embrace, drawing a blanket up over his lover, and left him to sleep. A few of Ludwig's files needed to be reviewed and Gilbert didn't want to bother Matthew. He hadn't been sleeping well, and Gilbert wanted him to get as much sleep as possible whenever he could. It was close to two hours later that Matthew padded out of their room, yawning and pushing his hair out of his face. Gilbert was sprawled on the couch, just finishing his work, and grinned at Matthew.

"_Hallo_, sleepyhead," Gilbert drawled, taking Matthew in his arms when the smaller man curled up next to him on the sofa.

"Hey," Matthew murmured, tucking his head against Gilbert's shoulder. "Thanks…for earlier."

Chuckling, Gilbert kissed the top of Matthew's head. "You don't have to thank me, _Ahornblatt._"

"Do you want to go with me to the…specialist tomorrow?" Matthew asked softly, still a bit groggy.

"Of course. I want to do everything with you to take care of this whole…" Gilbert waved his hand, searching for the word. "…situation."

"Gil, you need to get used to talking about it. We're having a child together. It's a baby, not a situation. Are you changing your mind?" Matthew pulled away from the Prussian, beginning to tremble.

"No, of course not, _Schatz_. I'm not going to leave you, or give our child up. I want nothing more than to be with you, to have a family with you." Gilbert cradled Matthew's face in his hands to ensure his point was understood. "This is going to end with a healthy child, and it will do nothing more than bring us closer together. I will not abandon you because I'm not ready to be a father. I will take anything that is thrown at me, you know that."

Matthew kissed Gilbert suddenly, pushing him down onto the couch. Gilbert's hands gripped Matthew's hips, kissing back but allowing himself to be dominated. He knew that Matthew got into moods of dominance, almost as if wanting to protect the man who fathered his child. Gilbert truly hoped that the mood swings wouldn't diminish anytime soon.

* * *

><p>When Gilbert and Matthew arrived back at their apartment after their visit to the specialist, Alfred was waiting outside the door for them. He grinned brightly, despite his tense relationship with Gilbert after he found out he was sleeping with Matthew. The Canadian had been too nervous to tell Alfred that he was pregnant with Gilbert's baby—he was still coming to terms with it himself—and the only person who knew besides Gilbert and Matthew was Francis. The man had been there to soothe Matthew's anxiety when he'd learned of his pregnancy, and had been a steadying force throughout the entire ordeal. Gilbert felt Matthew pull back slightly, tugging his unzipped sweatshirt around his still flat stomach. He smiled at Alfred and unlocked their door.<p>

"Hey, Mattie! I thought we could get lunch. Have you eaten?" Alfred babbled as he followed his brother into the apartment.

"Ah, no. Gilbert and I brought home some stuff, though. You're welcome to stay," Matthew offered, setting his grocery bag on the kitchen table.

"Cool!" Alfred hopped up onto the counter beside the sink after shedding his bomber jacket onto the back of a chair. "Whatcha been up to, Matt?"

Matthew tucked some hair behind his ear, setting the new carton of milk and eggs in the refrigerator. "Not much. Just spending time with Gilbert. _Papa_ came to see us a few weeks ago."

Alfred nodded, picking up a bottle that sat against the wall on the counter beside him. He furrowed his brow at the label and looked at Matthew. "Prenatal vitamins? These are for…"

It clicked when Alfred saw Matthew absently draw his sweatshirt tighter around his midsection and Gilbert draw nearer to the Canadian almost protectively.

He turned on the albino man, jumping off the counter and shoving the man back. "You fucker! You knocked up my brother."

Gilbert practically snarled at Alfred. "It's not like we were trying to have a child. It was an accident."

"I'll give you that," Alfred spat. "But remember this: If you leave him and this child, I will not hesitate to find you and cut your dick off. Don't think I won't."

Scoffing, Gilbert shoved Alfred out of the way. "I wouldn't think of leaving Matthew. He's the only person that truly cares for me besides my brother. Remember this: I'm the reason you and your little family remember Matthew now. I don't give a shit if you hate me, but at least notice your own brother. Now either sit down, shut up, and we'll feed you or leave."

Alfred sat down, but turned to his brother. "How far along are you?"

Matthew's cheeks turned bright red and he fiddled with the package of cheese he held. "Just a few weeks."

When Alfred grinned, Matthew smiled back shyly. Gilbert wrapped Matthew in his arms, kissing the back of the younger man's neck.

"I'm so excited to be an uncle!" Alfred punched the air, laughing.

Matthew chuckled, letting Gilbert unpack the rest of the groceries as he started in on lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Hallo – _Hey (German)_  
>Ahornblatt – <em>Maple leaf (German)  
><em>Schatz – <em>Sweetheart (German)


	2. Chapter 2

**_A little summary of warnings: This fic contains M-Preg, a little bit of cursing, and sex. I won't allow hateful reviews, and any containing things that I view offensive will be reported._**

**_So far I have only received amazing reviews on this story which has boosted my confidence a bit. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p><strong>March 29 – 14 Weeks<strong>

Turning sideways, Matthew looked into the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. His waistline was much thicker and he wore looser clothing to hide the now mostly obvious bump. Gilbert was still attracted to him so Matthew assumed he was revoltingly large yet. He jumped when Gilbert, still wet from their shower, snuck up behind him.

"Don't worry yourself over this, _Geliebte_. You're still as gorgeous as ever," he murmured, mouthing at Matthew's neck.

Matthew let that comfort him and leaned back against the Prussian. Just that movement and the soft sigh that escaped him, awakened Gilbert's libido once more and Matthew soon found himself arching his back and crying out into a pillow. Gilbert draped himself over Matthew's back, holding onto the widening hips gently.

"You're beautiful, Matthew, and I will never lose my desire for you. So _sexy_," Gilbert purred, thrusting just so and hitting the Canadian's prostate perfectly.

Moaning softly, Matthew came quickly. He'd never been able to last long, and with his hormones raging he lasted even shorter amounts of time. Gilbert never complained since he just loved _hearing, seeing, feeling _Matthew come at his hands. Once Gilbert muffled his whimpers—that he would later deny—in the sweaty skin of Matthew's back, they showered off once more and dressed for the day.

Lunch was light, as Matthew's stomach still gave him trouble when he ate, and Gilbert fussed over him protectively. Matthew loved that about Gilbert. It made him feel loved and desired to know someone cared so deeply for him. He also noticed how he waddled a bit when he walked to make up for the extra weight, but didn't mind when Gilbert wrapped an arm around his waist to ease his way.

"_Liebling,_ would you like a cup of peppermint tea to calm your stomach?" Gilbert asked, cupping his hands around Matthew's cheeks once he was settled on the couch.

"Yes, please," Matthew replied, kissing Gilbert's pale hands before he moved away.

Just as Gilbert was handing the warm mug over to the Canadian, their buzzer rang out into the apartment. Gilbert dashed over to it and pressed down the button.

"_Guten tag,_" he drawled into the speaker, grinning over at Matthew who smiled back.

"_Hallo_, Gilbert. May I come up to see you and Matthew?" Gilbert's brother replied, his usually strong voice tinny through the speakers.

"Of course, West, come on up," Gilbert exclaimed, unlocking the door for Ludwig.

It wasn't long before Gilbert whipped open the door for Ludwig, grinning and excitedly ushering his brother inside. Ludwig smiled, one of his genuinely open smiles that only Gilbert and Matthew got to see, and leaned down to kiss Matthew on the forehead.

"How are you feeling, Matthew?" Ludwig asked, always oddly affectionate around the petite Canadian that had somehow reined in his larger-than-life brother.

"A little bit better. The morning sickness is almost completely gone, but I'm gonna be as big as a house soon." Almost subconsciously, Matthew smoothed his hands down the prominent bump underneath his T-shirt.

"You're still beautiful, Matthew. Nothing can change that, not even a baby," Gilbert crooned, kissing Matthew's temple and smoothing his hair back. "What'd you bring, West?"

"I came across a book that one of the nation-doctors wrote about male pregnancy. There's not much information on the subject, but I thought you might like to take a look at it," Ludwig explained, pulling a book out of the bag he had at his feet.

Matthew took the moderately-sized book and flipped through it. He reached over and hugged Ludwig, his arms tight around the larger man's shoulders.

"Thank you. This means a lot," Matthew mumbled, a little teary.

Gilbert sat on the coffee table, touching his knee to Matthew's and taking the book to look through it. "Thanks, Ludwig. We're a bit up the creek with this whole situation so anything helps."

Ludwig rubbed Matthew's arm and met Gilbert's gaze. "I'm glad you didn't walk out when Matthew told you. That makes me proud."

Gilbert grinned. "I'd never leave, Mattie. He means the world to me, and any child of his means just as much."

Matthew smiled shakily and knocked his knee against Gilbert's. "You're just fishing for compliments."

"Am not," Gilbert defended quickly, leaning in to kiss his lover.

"He is," Ludwig whispered to Matthew, who broke away to giggle into his sleeve.

Gilbert just scowled at Ludwig and stood, knocking his brother upside the head. Matthew laughed harder, forgetting everything he had been worried about and just basking in the joy the two brothers brought to him. He adored his own brother to no end, but he had a hard time taking things seriously. Gilbert and Ludwig knew just when to change the way they saw something, and Matthew didn't have to chide them when they failed. Alfred just had issues reading the atmosphere.

Ludwig stayed for the afternoon, relaxing with the couple and asking any questions he had. Matthew was always very open to questions from other nations considering male pregnancy between nations had only occurred a hand full of times. Many people assumed Francis had been the reason Quebec spoke French so widely, but nothing had gone on between the two countries. Matthew saw Francis as a father and nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Terribly sorry that this took so long! I hope it makes up for the length of time I left you hanging. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>June 7 – Week 24<strong>

Resting on the bed, Matthew covered his eyes with his arm. His back ached, his ankles were beginning to swell, and his skin was itchy. Cool, calloused hands smoothed lotion over his growing belly, and Matthew tried to suppress a groan.

"Shhh, just try to relax, Mattie. I'm so sorry you're uncomfortable. I'll do anything to help you, I promise," Gilbert soothed, letting his long fingers slide down to Matthew's back.

"Can you call Francis, please? I just want to talk to him." Matthew whimpered pitifully.

"Of course, baby. Do you want me to rub your back?" Gilbert asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Not right now," came the pained moan.

Gilbert stood, kissing Matthew on the forehead. "I'll be right back, _Liebling_."

Matthew attempted to roll onto his side, but a catch in his back prohibited him from moving far. He gasped, flopping onto his back, and groaned almost obscenely. When Gilbert came back into the bedroom, carrying an ice pack, heating pad, glass of water, and his cell phone, Matthew just breathed shakily.

"Here, sweetness," Gilbert said, tucking the phone against Matthew's ear and allowing him to take it. "Let me put this heating pad on your back. It'll help, I promise."

"_Cher_, I am so sorry you feel so terrible. Just try to relax and have Gilbert get you anything you need. I'm sure he won't mind," Francis crooned, and Matthew closed his eyes as his _papa's_ voice washed over him.

"It's not your fault," Matthew choked out as he rolled onto his side as Gilbert situated the heating pad under his lower back.

"Easy, _wertvoll._ Just relax; now roll onto your back. There, is that better?" Gilbert kept up a steady stream of sweet, soothing words. His hands fluttered across Matthew, stroking hair away from his face or smoothing his T-shirt over his belly.

"Stay calm for me, _Matthieu._ Things will get better, I promise." Francis's voice made something warm spread through Matthew's chest. He felt the baby kick and started slightly.

Gilbert hushed him, rubbing a hand carefully over his swollen belly. He pulled Matthew's T-shirt up and pressed his lips to the skin there. Purring softly against Matthew's abdomen, Gilbert pleaded with their child to let Matthew rest. Matthew just smiled wistfully and stroked Gilbert's silvery hair.

"I wish you were here, _papa_. The baby is kicking; Gilbert's trying to soothe…him. I can't wait for you to feel him kick, hear his heartbeat." Matthew arched his back, shifting slightly.

"Do you know it's a 'he', _chaton_?" Francis's voice was intrigued, excited.

"No, I just think it is. Gilbert's just eager to be a dad; he doesn't care if it's a boy or a girl, but I think he secretly wants a girl," Matthew chuckled, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Ah, I am so very excited as well. I can't wait to meet this little one that's made us all so happy. You sound very tired, so get some rest. _Je t'aime, Matthieu._"

"_Je t'aime, papa._"

Matthew hung up the phone, setting it on the bed. Gilbert was still cooing at their baby, listening intently to the child's heartbeat and grinning when he felt a kick. Long fingers threaded through fine, silver hair and Gilbert leaned into the hand.

"Are you feeling better, Mattie? I hate seeing you in such pain." Gilbert shifted closer to Matthew's face but kept a hand on Matthew's belly.

"I am. Thank you for everything, Gil. It means so much that you do all of this for me," Matthew sighed, cupping his hand around Gilbert's cheek.

"It's nothing, babe. I want to help you, and I wouldn't be able to leave you without the things you need. I'll always be here for you, I promise," Gilbert reassured him, stroking wavy blond hair away from Matthew's face.

He climbed up into the bed with Matthew, letting the Canadian use his arm as a pillow and curl up against his side. It was difficult, but they snuggled together. Their fingers linked together on Matthew's stomach, chasing the kicks from the baby.

"Do you really think it's a boy?" Gilbert asked, brushing his lips across Matthew's forehead.

"Mmm, I do. Whenever I think about him and when he's born, I can't imagine anything but a little boy. Of course, I'm perfectly fine with a girl. I'd love to have a little girl to spoil rotten." Matthew grinned adorably, one arm wrapping protectively around his belly.

"To be honest, it won't bother me what gender the baby is, but I will tell you that I would love to have a girl. I never truly thought about being a father, but when I did entertain the idea I really wanted a baby girl," Gilbert confessed, his pale cheeks turning pink.

Matthew laughed, groaning a bit under the strain, but kissed Gilbert's jaw affectionately.

* * *

><p>Waddling towards the door, Matthew drew his sweatshirt around his stomach. It was an automatic reflex and couldn't be helped. It was just Alfred behind the door, but Matthew didn't want any of his and Gilbert's neighbors to see his huge stomach. It still freaked him out to see himself naked.<p>

Alfred burst into the apartment with his usual gusto. He bore a few gifts and lots of hugs. Once he was calmer, settled on the couch with a can of soda, he turned his attention to Matthew's belly. Matthew just let him whisper and cluck at his future niece or nephew and read through the book Ludwig had given him. He jumped when the baby kicked but Alfred practically squealed with delight.

"Oh, Jesus, that was a hard one," Matthew groaned, laying his head back on the arm of the sofa.

Alfred immediately hovered beside Matthew, perched on the coffee table. "Are you alright? Do you need something?"

"No, sweetie. I'm fine," Matthew breathed, not even realizing the pet name that slipped out.

He felt a warm weight rested against his shoulder and opened his eyes to find Alfred's head there. Warm fingers smoothed over his belly and Alfred snuggled up against the couch and Matthew's side. Matthew just smiled, closing his eyes again and letting Alfred get out his fascination. Despite his attempts, Matthew dozed off quickly with his hand curled around Alfred's.

When Gilbert came home, Matthew was startled awake. Alfred and Gilbert were speaking quickly and softly in the kitchen, finally not fighting. Gilbert, dressed in a suit for a conference with Ludwig's boss, rounded the couch to greet Matthew.

"Hey, sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" Gilbert asked, kissing Matthew on the forehead.

"Better. The baby wouldn't let me rest all morning and it finally settled down once Alfred came over. What time is it?" Matthew replied, yawning softly.

Gilbert checked his watch. "Just after five-thirty. Do you want some dinner?"

As he sat up, Matthew put a steadying hand on his stomach, and Gilbert automatically reached to hold him. The Prussian crouched in front of Matthew and smoothed the big T-shirt up over the swollen belly.

With his lips pressed to Matthew's skin, Gilbert murmured, "Hello, my little one. Why don't you let your papa rest, hm?" He shifted to rest his forehead on the firm stomach. "I love you, _meine süße_."

Matthew ran his hand over Gilbert's silver hair, smiling drowsily. "I think he just missed you. He's a lot quieter now."

"Do you know it's a boy, Mattie?" Alfred chirped eagerly from behind the couch.

"No, but I have a feeling that it is," Matthew replied, hands cupping his belly reverently. He smiled shyly down at Gilbert, who winked at him.

* * *

><p>Despite most of the other nation's opinions, Arthur was very supportive of and even excited for Matthew. He, with so many talented doctors from his country, was there every step of the way. Be it over the phone or making trips down to see his former colony. He would always be there if Matthew was teary or in pain. There was nothing that could keep him away from his son and grandchild. After much persuasion, he confessed that he wanted the baby to be a girl. Matthew just smiled and leaned against his father figure, touching his fingers to Arthur's on his belly.<p>

"How are you and Gilbert doing, love? He seems to be very helpful," Arthur asked one late morning, tucking strands of sweaty blond hair away from Matthew's face.

Grimacing slightly as the baby shifted yet again, Matthew let out a breath. "We're alright. He's very helpful, but I feel as if I'm no good as a lover anymore."

"You're pregnant, Matthew. You can't do all the things that you used to. I hope he understands that. But I'm sure you don't like leaving the apartment, and that's alright. You two can always do things together inside. Have a picnic in the living room or—God, help me—make love somewhere other than your bed. Mix things up a little bit," Arthur suggested, long fingers cupping around Matthew's chin. "And don't worry so much. Things will make themselves right when they need to."

Matthew just nodded, his face screwing up again with a particularly hard kick. "I think this child has Alfred's strength. Ahh!"

"Shhh, try to relax and, maybe, talk to them, Matthew. I read that babies like the sound of their parents' voices," Arthur soothed, falling quiet when Matthew usually whispery voice became stronger and more emotional.

The stream of English and French terms of endearment and cooed phrases made Arthur see Matthew in a different light. The colony he'd fleetingly thought would never survive on his own was going to be a father. He would be a brilliant father and that was evident in just the way he spoke to his child. Rubbing that narrow back comfortingly, Arthur felt a new surge of adoration for the Canadian. When Matthew curled up against his side, sleepy and finally getting a moment of peace, the Englishman couldn't help but press a kiss to the warm forehead.

"I love you, Matthew. Never doubt that," he murmured, touching the slender hand.

"I won't. Thank you, Arthur…" Matthew's voice was distant and lilting as he dozed.

* * *

><p>"Come on, baby," Gilbert whispered, his hand working Matthew's manhood almost gently. His long fingers squeezed, flicked, and stroked, eliciting the sweetest sounds from his lover.<p>

Cool water beat down on them, soaking wavy blond hair and dripping off of pale eyelashes. Matthew struggled to maintain his internal temperature with his pregnancy and often took showers to cool down. He had no problem with getting warm, he had Gilbert for that, but making himself cooler posed a problem. Of course Gilbert was always eager to hop in with him and make it worthwhile.

"Gil," Matthew sighed, hips flexing against Gilbert's hand. "Oh, _oh._"

Soft lips pressed against Matthew's jaw, a slick hand sliding in between Matthew and the tile wall to support the small of his back. "That's it, sweet boy."

Chest heaving, Matthew came with a soft cry and his knees went weak. Gilbert caught him, nuzzling in for a tender kiss as Matthew's hips continued to jump against his own.

"Shhh," Gilbert hushed, kissing Matthew on the forehead. He smiled and hummed against Matthew's hairline. "You're so gorgeous."

Matthew just whimpered, shivering against Gilbert's chest. "Thank you."

Chuckling softly, Gilbert bumped their noses together. "You're welcome, _Schätzchen_."

Gilbert smoothed his hands along Matthew's shoulders, back, and chest, letting the water run over heated skin. He ghosted his fingers across Matthew's stomach, feeling the baby kick and Matthew jolt slightly.

"Easy," he whispered, supporting his lover and pressing his hand against his belly. "I've got you."

"I swear he's got Alfred's strength," Matthew hissed, still listless from his orgasm.

"Maybe we'll have a talk when we lay down," Gilbert teased, winking at Matthew.

A delighted laugh and Matthew shut off the shower. Gilbert climbed out first, wrapping a fluffy towel around Matthew and smoothing it gently over his pinking skin. He kneeled on the rugs, kissing Matthew's stomach, and chased the water droplets down Matthew's legs abdomen and legs. The Canadian grabbed another towel, draping it over Gilbert's silvery hair and rubbing it briskly until the short hair stuck up in damp spikes.

Once they were both dry, Gilbert turned down the bed sheets and turned on the ceiling fan. Matthew spread himself out on the bed on his back, hair pulled back into a damp ponytail to keep it off his neck. Gilbert jokingly retrieved the newspaper to fan Matthew with.

"Is this enough wind for you, my Lord?" Gilbert asked in a horridly fake British accent.

Matthew cracked an eye open and yanked the newspaper out of Gilbert's hands, swatting him with it. "Shut your mouth and get in the bed."

Gilbert just howled with laughter until Matthew wrestled him into the bed. With a slightly annoyed and newly aroused Canadian sitting on his hips, Gilbert took the opportunity to distract his lover from the discomfort of pregnancy as well as his idiotic behavior by making love to him. He had Matthew calling out and mewling sweetly in no time at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Liebling -_ darling (German)  
><em>wertvoll - <em>precious (German)  
><em>chaton - <em>kitten (French)_  
><em>meine süße - <em>_my sweet (German)__  
><em>Schätzchen - <em>__sweetie (German)


End file.
